


You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Nanaba flies across the world and Mike understands completely.





	You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing around with a Mikenana Long Distance AU for a while, Mike being from Vancouver, Canada and Nanaba being from Perth, Australia. 
> 
> I might write another drabble or one shot in this AU if I get some spare time on my hands. Maybe touch upon how they first met.

The choice they made for their relationship was the toughest of every option, but in the end, they wanted to believe that it was worth it.

Nanaba sits with Mike in a Vancouver diner, putting breakfast foods into her jetlagged body. In her mind, she can already feel tomorrow. She imagines what her friends and family are doing back home at Perth, living a day into the future ahead.

If Nanaba were at home right now, she would be sleeping or staying up late to finish a work-related task.

But Nanaba’s not at home, she’s far from it. Australia is a long way from Canada. It’s too far away for her to constantly be thinking of it.

Things shouldn’t feel like this. Nanaba’s plane tickets carve a hole into her bank account every time she visits. She shouldn’t be spending what little time she has with Mike constantly thinking of home.

For the next week and a half, she has him, and that should make her happy.

But at the moment, Nanaba is too exhausted to think of happiness. Flying across the world has taken a lot out of her.

Her eyes are barely able to stay open and her legs tell her to lie down on the nearest available surface.

Being with Mike shouldn’t feel like a chore.

The waitress in the diner refills Nanaba’s coffee. Mike has barely finished his own cup, but Nanaba has already gotten through three helpings. She’s going to need her fourth to stay awake.

Nanaba takes a long pull of her coffee. When she puts her cup down, she looks across the table to see Mike grinning, clearly amused.

“Tired?” he asks. He pokes at his pancakes with his fork again.

Nanaba nods, “Of course, I’m tired. I just flew across the world.” She checks the time on her phone and lets out a sigh. “It’s midnight back at home.”

Mike understands, because he knows in a few months, he’ll be spending a week in Perth and the roles will be entirely reversed. He’s lucky to be less susceptible to jet lag than she is.

He puts his fork down and reaches over to her. Their hands touch and Nanaba remembers just why she put in all the effort to take three connecting flights.

There’s no one in the world like Mike Zacharius, so that’s why she puts in the effort to see him.

“If you’re tired, we can head back to my place after this,” he offers, his voice sounding soft. “You sleep. I promise that I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Nanaba shakes her head and tightens her grip on his hand. “No way. I did not come all this way to Vancouver just to sleep.” She reaches over to her coffee cup again, “I’ll be fine, I promise. I don’t want to ruin our time together.”

She believes in every word she says. Nanaba is quite determined to not let their time go to waste.

She’s ready to spend time with him. She’s ready to re-explore the city she spent her university years in. She’s ready to hike up the mountains and see snow again for the first time in forever.

She’s ready to meet up with old friends and listen to Hanji Zoe’s constant stream of _‘throw-a-shrimp-on-the-barbie’_ jokes. She’s ready to hear Hanji calling her _‘Aussie’_ despite the fact that they clearly know her name.

She’s ready to be with Mike again. She’s ready to catch up on all the moments they had missed together. Right now, there’s nowhere else in the world Nanaba would rather be.


End file.
